Monochrome Carnival
by CrescentMoonXIII
Summary: Fem!Tsuna fic. Kind of AU. Tsunaru and Ieyasu are twins that were separated at birth, but as luck would have it, they had the skills for joining circuses across the world. Join them for an adventure full of Monochrome excitement, friends, family, and fun!
1. Pilot

**A/N: First _Reborn_ story for me, so yeah. I'm not going to spend as much time on this story because of my other work-in-progress.**

* * *

It was a starry night and the moon was full. Tents and attractions were set up in the middle of a grassy field. The iron gates stood tall at the entrance. The iron sign was held up proudly in a branch-like font that spelled _Monochrome Carnival. _Many people stood at the gates with their tickets in their hands, waiting for them to open. A red velvet rope was set up in front of the place to keep visitors out until they were ready to open. There were paths of black and white checkered rugs inside. The light source, stylish Victorian iron lanterns, all lit up at once, even the ones on the entrance.

In the distance were two young, teenage children, one boy and one girl. The boy wore a black and white checkered vest over a plain white dress shirt, checkered and baggy shorts that reached just at the knees. The girl wore the same checkered vest except that it ws a little shorter and it fit more snugly, a plain dress shirt, and checkered shorts with the bottom folded up higher. She wore mismatched thigh high boots that were held by mismatched leather garters that buckled in the front. One boot was fully checkered and the garter that held it was plain white, but the other boot was fully white and was held by a checkered garter. The boy wore white ankle socks and Mary-Janes in similar fashion to his sister. One shoe was checkered with a white strap across the top, and the other was white with a checkered strap across the top. Both had identical white gloves and identical checkered ties around their neck that went under the vests. They were indeed, monochrome.

The people looked in wonder as the twins approached, lanterns in hand. They both had gravity-defying, snowy white hair that swished as they walked, though more for the girl than the boy for she had hair that reaches her hip. Their red eyes seemed to pierce their souls as they looked around at the crowd.

They pushed open the iron gates all the way out and stepped out. The twins positioned themselves on each side of the red, velvet rope and uncooked it. The visitors became restless and,started to shuffle forward, but with a vicious glare from the boy and a bone-chilling smile from the girl, the people stopped in their tracks. Th a boy thew his side of the unhooked rope and tossed it to the other side.

While keeping that visitors at bay, and stepping back to their posts at the gate while smiling, they announced it at the exact same time.

**"Welcome, to the Monochrome Carnival!"**

* * *

It was a bright and early day for the twins. Fourteen-year-old Sawada Tsunaru woke up early to wake her elder twin brother. She climbed down from the top of their bunk beds in their own personal tent.

The girl saw a tuft of blond hair from under the covers and called out his name. "Ieyasu..." Tsunaru tried to nudge him awake. "Onii-san! Plese wake up!" Tsunaru got a little louder and slightly has her in her shaking.

"Hmm...?" the blond responded, cracking a single, brilliant blue eye open. "I'll be right up." Ieyasu replied. "And call me Onii-_chan_."

"Onii-chan!" Tsunami piped in a cheerful voice and sunny smile.

Ieyasu blushed and bolted upright in bed to tackle his sister. "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" he shouted.

"Waaaahh! Onii-chan!" Tsunaru screamed as her brother wrapped his arms around her neck and dragged her into the bed.

"Okay, okay." Ieyasu gave in and they both got up. He looked over his sisters pajamas, which are comprised of a white tank top and black shorts that reached a little shorter than mid-thigh. His own pajamas comprised of a black tank top and long white pants. Tsunaru put on a white long sleeved shirt and a black-and-white checkered hooded vest.

"I'll wait for you outside, Onii-chan." Tsunaru lifted the tent entrance flap and walked out into the bright morning. 'She's so cute,' Ieyasu thought. He himself had to get up and changed. He put on slightly tight-fitting white jeans with a black/white checkered belt, and kept on his black shirt. He walked out where Tsunaru had waited for him.

"Good mornin', my adorable sister." Ieyasu yawned. He put his arms around his sister's shoulders from behind, and leaned against her. "What time is it? It's too early."

"It's 7:30 and time for breakfast. We had work a little more since The people last night were more rowdy than we had thought." They walked to the cafeteria tent. There was a fairly short line since not a lot of people get up too early for breakfast.

"What would you two like to eat?" the kind cafeteria lady asked.

"I'll have a plate of two eggs, two slices of bacon, and a slice of toast with butter." Tsunaru told her.

"I'll have the same." Ieyasu said, smoothly.

"I'll be right back with that, you cuties." she responded. Tsunaru looked at her brother.

"Why do you speak so formally in public, Onii-chan?" Tsunaru asked. Ever since they found out that they were twins, he has always acted like the older brother, meaning he would only be less formal to her than others. He was taller too, so she would have to wear high heels to make up the difference when performing.

"I don't know... Habit I guess." Ieyasu replied truthfully. When he had found out they were twins, they met at the Monochrome Carnival. They didn't even know each other until they were put up in the same tent. Despite their different features, he knew instantly. Call it tuition, if you will. Ieyasu started by asking her name, formally, then they began to talk about how they had happened to meet here. Tsunaru ran for finding that her dad was mafia, and Ieyasu, previously Giotto, ran from being in mafia. They then matched up the story details and figured that they were siblings, and moreover, twins. Quite the coincidence.

"Here you go, children." the cafeteria lady smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Tsunaru smiled brightly at her as Ieyasu smiled coolly. The lady laughed and shooed them away.

They went out to sit under the artificial cherry blossom tree that they always sit at. They sat peacefully for many minutes. When they finished eating, Tsunaru leaned against Ieyasu, and he petted her head.

"It's time to set up, Tsunaru-chan." Ieyasu stood and offered his sister a hand.

"That's right, Onii-chan!" she said, taking her brother's hand.

* * *

**A/N: This is only a pilot for this story. I don't exactly know how it will go, so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. RReview, critique, etc. and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Shadow

**A/N: I recieved pretty awesome feedback, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Only those, pure of heart and mind free of toil, may enter the sanctuary. It is meant for fun and happiness. This is the goal of the Monochrome Festival.

Our monochrome will fill heavy hearts and heavy minds with light and beautiful color!

* * *

Ieyasu and Tsunaru had just opened the gates in their costume. The multitude of lanterns lit up the entire park, just like yesterday, and the day before. But it was storage. If there was one thing that any of the troupe members can agree on is the fact that the Monochrome Carnival, ironically, never gets boring.

The twins, also known as Giotto and Ciella, entered the circus tent. Tsunaru was also the lion tamer. She went to the large cage that her feline partner, Felix, resided. The cage was standard steel, but with much room for the old lion, and its cub, Natsu.

"Good boy, Felix. We're up next, so be nice, okay?" Tsunaru petted the lion gently and it leaned in to her soothing touch. The announcer called her stage name "Ciella" and the crowd quieted. This got Tsunaru really nervous, and her skimpy, two-tone, ringleader outfit didn't help the situation.

She walked out confidently with a smile that never quite reached her eyes, in a ominous, doll-like way, and never once had she spoken. She led Felix to the middle of the floor where she had begun her act. It started with a small pet on his head, then it became a circular rub. Everyone, on the edge of their seats now, leaned in a little closer, curious to second what she had done. Without a moments notice, the lion began to lope in a circle around Tsunaru. The girl grabbed on to the mane, and lifted herself off the floor in a one-handed balance on the lion! An elegant waltz played in the background, making the feat look much more impressive. The girl began to contort on the lion as it ran in circles, and when she straightened out once more, she jumped off the lion to grab a hunting bow off the ground before assuming her previous position She dragged an arrow, which was attached to the bow, around her, creating a fiery circle underneath her. The friction and the gasoline on the floor lit the arrow. Then, a narrow, golden ring dropped from the ceiling. Tsunaru drew the bow and released it. The bow lit the ring ablaze, then disappeared. Tsunaru rode on the back of Felix. As her mount ran, the crowd couldn't help but think _she's not going to fit!_ Tsunaru only urged the lion faster. When they lifted of the ground, the lights reflected of the fur, making it seem as if it had wings. The audience gasped in shock, surprise, and fascination. The doll-like girl could not help but smile just as bright add the lights.

As the show went on, a dark shadowy figure spied on the girl from the highest point of the tent. The orange of his fedora glinted brightly in the minimal lighting provided. His green companion snuggled on his shoulder, quite comfortably. "We've got quite the angel on our hands... Ciella..." the shadowy figure said to his pet. The small reptile licked the figure's face in agreement.

* * *

"NEXT UP IS THE GREAT GIOTTO!" the announcer exuberantly introduced. Ieyasu magically appeared from a poof of smoke.

"I see many are here for magic, but I assure you, I may create some havoc." he said in fluent English, smiling mischievously. He flicked his wrist and a small handful of white daisies appeared. "Its dangerous to play with fire, but why not make the risks higher?" This time, he threw the daisies upwards and it caught on fire in midair. The crowd applauded at this.

Ieyasu produced a flame in one hand, then the other. The crowd gasped in amazement. There doesn't seem to be any rigs to his performance, so how does he hold the fire? _It must be in the gloves_, the crowd thought. The shadow that was still watching stared at the fourteen-year-old boy. He didn't believe that the trick was in this gloves. _Are those sky flames?_ The shadow couldn't believe his eyes. This circus brat could actually produce _Sky Flames_? And so blatantly as well! _I wonder if his sister can do it too,_ he thought.   


Ieyasu continued to throw many fireballs in the air as if he was juggling. He also used tricks to control the fire as the came close to the front-row crowds. He continued to do tricks, potentially harming the audience, but his flames were in complete control.

* * *

The attraction ended after a few other, just as amazing, performers. Tsunaru and Ieyasu met up after the show to get some dinner from around the carnival. From one cart, they got a turkey leg and shared. After that, they decided to grab some shaved ice and cotton candy, which they also shared. As they walked side by side in a dark area our the carnival, they noticed someone following them. Ieyasu began a conversation with his sister, and the girl understood. They turned a corner, and the figure stopped. He approached with caution, but was confronted with the boy, who was without the girl.

"What do you want?" Ieyasu demanded. The figure only smirked.

"Where's your sister, boy?" the shadow provoked.

"Please don't provoke my brother, sir." Tsunaru said from behind him with an orange flame on her forehead, and in turn, her brother's forehead lit with the same flame. The man smirked.

"What's your name, girly?" The shadowed man asked. He had already known their name since they we're the primary reason why he was here, but it only feels right to ask.

"I should be asking you the same question. _You_ are the one who ambushed _us_." Ieyasu stated coldly.

"I am Reborn: the greatest hitman in the world." the man stated with a bravado. The twins' eyes widened at the announcement. What is a hitman doing here? Moreover, the world's greatest hitman? Add off reading their thoughts, Reborn responded, "I was sent by Vongola Nono to search for the tenth heir. Apparently there are two candidates." Reborn looked at their shocked faces, amused. "And on top of that, I will be observing who will be the better candidate." Reborn smiled sadistically at them as stared at each other nervously, and as their dying will flame faded.

This was going to be rough.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter on my part. Kind of writer's block, so yeah. Please don't incarcerate me, or anything. But it was a good cliffhanger, right? I'll try finding inspiration, but I also still have that other story. Feel free to check that out, and leave a review, comment, criticism(constructive), and yeah! Before I forget: they are almost always speaking Italian, unless indicated otherwise. See you next chapter!**


	3. What Happens in Sicily

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading the story! I was a little busy with the entire "close-to-holidays-last-minute-work" thing that asshole teachers do. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me, but just note that this series is not on hiatus. It's just me being lazy and busy.**

* * *

It had been only a couple weeks and the man known as Reborn continues to follow the twins. It wasn't as if they minded him, himself. It was the chaos he has always brought with him. Already, ten animals escaped the first day, the doves were released the day after that, and some of the attractions were even shut down due to some "problems with machinery". That was certainly not good, especially if they visited only one place at a time. They even had to open for two nights in a row and that was hurting their goal for the image of "mysterious".

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn would say.

"Yes, Reborn?" Tsunami would reply.

"Time to chase the doves, or die." Reborn would cock his gun and shoot some warning shots at her. Or so it would go. Giotto would try to help her, but he had to dodge all the bullets Reborn would shoot at him.

Over all, it was almost Hell. The twins had labeled him as the Spartan Tutor from Hell.

* * *

"Welcome! To the Monochrome Carnival!" The twins opened their arms, mirrioring each other's movements in perfect sync. This time, they were open in Sicily, Italy.

"Chaos, Dame-Duo."

"R-Reborn!/Reborn-san! What is it?" they answered, also in sync. It didn't seem to bother said twins, but takes some getting used to for Reborn.

"The Ninth wants to see you." Reborn tilted his fedora so it would shadow his face.

"And...?" The twins knew there was something he was hiding whenever he did that.

"Iemitsu." Reborn confessed. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other, both expressions mixed with surprise and loathing.

"What does he want?" Tsunaru asked emotionlessly. Giotto held his sister's hand.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn brandished his gun, but the twins' eyes were tinted orange. To any bystander it was frightening, if not, down-right scary. A minute of silence followed and Reborn was getting a little annoyed. "Okay, okay. Enough with the glaring. I'm only relaying the message."

Their eyes reverted to their original color within an instant and they muttered a quick apology.

"So?" Reborn looked at them critically.

"'So' what?" Ieyasu gazed at him questioningly.

"Are you going?" The twins looked at each other then sighed in defeat. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." he said before walking in towards the carnival. "We leave at the break of dawn."

"Onii-chan." Tsunaru tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Yes?" he said, glancing at her.

"Our performances."

"Ah! Hurry, Tsu-chan!" Ieyasu grabbed her hand and ran towards the changing tent.

"H-hai!"

* * *

Luckily, there were no spontaneous "difficulties" that arose that day. It was almost peaceful. Too peaceful.

"Calm before the storm, Tsu-chan." Ieyasu looked to his sister.

They were holding hands and walking to their tents to rest, and to prepared for the day to come. Normally, they were the ones to close the gates, but for today, the Rokudo Dokuro twins can handle that much, at least.

"Is that so..." Tsunaru squeezed his hand. "In that case... No nevermind."

"What is it?" Ieyasu squeezed her hand back.

"Ummm...may I sleep with you tonight?" Tsunaru asked with a blushing face. His mind went blank for a moment before computing what she had said. His eyes widened in understanding. "Not like that, of course!" Tsunaru waved her free hand in front of his face.

"I know!" He responded blushing. "It's just that you never asked me for much of anything." He stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "I would like that." he said.

They walked the rest of the way to their tent where they changed and went to sleep, together.

* * *

Reborn was not easily surprised, but this was an exception. He had snuck into the Dame-Duo's tent to wake them up, but instead, _he_ was the one to be surprised. They were sleeping in the same bed. The _siblings_ were _sleeping_ in the _same_ bed. That wasn't the weirdest part. It was the fact that they were cuddling each other. Tsunaru's face was buried in the crook of Ieyasu's neck and her hands were between their chests. Ieyasu had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kufufu~. They sleep so comfortable without even thanking me for the work last night." A man appeared next to Reborn who had cocked his gun and pointed hit to the intruder's head.

"You should know better than to sneak up on the world's greatest hitman, Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn said. Taking a closer look at the copy who entered, he looked only about fifteen in age. He also donned a gray cammo T-shirt under a black blazer with white linings, black slacks, and black combat boots. His hair was shaped oddly similar to a pineapple as seen in pictures.

"Oya? It's rude to wave that thing around strangers." Mukuro used his index finger and pointed the gun towards the floor.

"What does it matter to you? Your not new to weapons." Reborn put his him back into the holster hidden in his suit underneath his arm.

"Ho~? Weapon is such a general term." Mukuro chuckled.

"You're a sharp one, Rokudo Mukuro. But, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short."

He held a finger up to his pet chameleon and it crawled onto his hand obligingly. It began to glow a little before transforming into a VERY large hmeet.

"Time to wake up Dame-Duo!" he half sing-songed. It casted a VERY large shadow as he brought it down. Miraculously, it didn't reach the target. In fact, the they were already up and changing clothes. The only difference was the Dying Will Flame on their foreheads. Yet another surprise for Reborn.

"I would appreciate it if you would not pose a serious threat to my fair sister and I." His eyes were closed, bit once he opened them, they were orange. It was the same for the girl. The color of the purest sky flames.

Reborn smirked. "Get ready to go." The twins nodded, extinguishing the flames. They were dressed in typical black and white suits, except Tsunaru had a miniskirt and whit thigh-highs on and Ieyasu had the pantsuit on.

"Let's go." They put on their nearly identical (one had a Roman numeral "I" and the other, a Roman numeral "X") designated gloves on and grabbed his sister's hand before walking out. Reborn trailed behind them and Mukuro chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

The twins were picked up by a limousine that were mafia standard, meaning bulletproof windows that were tinted, speed, a mini bar, and all that jazz, but of course the twins didn't touch the alcohol. Reborn, however, had a glass of red wine.

They stopped in front of a large, heavily-fortified mansion, and for some reason, it seemed familiar to the twins. A man was outside to greet them.

"Welcome. I'm Coyote Nougat. Follow me." was all the introduction they got before they were lead inside.

After many twists and turns, they finally made it to the Ninth's main office. The double doors opened to reveal a smiling old man with kind eyes behind a very large desk with many stacks of paper on top of it. In front of the desk were sofas and coffee tables for the guests that drops by every now and then. On one of the plush sofas was a middle aged man with blond hair and blue eyes, like Ieyasu.

"Hello, and welcome." the old man said. "My name is Timoteo of Vongola. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two, Tsunaru and Ieyasu." The said twins bowed briefly in respect and greeting. Tsunaru muttered a nervous "hello", but Giotto stayed silent. The old man and the man on the couch stood. One they were facing the twins, Timoteo introduced the man next to him. "This is Sawada Iemitsu. The head of the Vongola's external advisor: CEDEF."

The twins were surprised and slightly thankful for the way Timoteo had introduced them. He didn't mention the words "your father". They glared at him with all their hate for the man they called a father, but he only smirked back menacingly.

"My children~!" he pounced on them and gave a giant bear hug.

They were _not_ amused.

With Ieyasu being the one on the left, he landed a right hook into the man's stomach as Tsunaru swept his legs so he fell backwards on his ass.

"Don't come near us!" Tsunaru squealed as Ieyasu said "Please refrain from touching us." Tsunaru hid behind her brother and he raised a protective hand while still remaining calm.

"Well that's not very nice, hitting you father." He rubbed the back of his head.

"A father who abandoned us. You have no right to call yourself a father, Iemitsu-san." Ieyasu's voice was cold and distant.

"Now, then, Ieyasu-san, Tsunaru-san, please join us for breakfast. We happen to have very good chefs stationed here." Timoteo interrupted, smiling at the twins.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! There were a couple points where I debated cutting off the chapter, but I felt like this was the best place. Also, I know that Mukuro's outfit is a different color, and it's supposed to be to match the theme of the story. Anyways, up next: BREAKFAST AND MISCHIEF WITH THE NINTH!**


	4. Decimo

They reached the cafeteria after another series of complicated twists and turns. Upon entering, the food was already set on the table. The Timoteo took his rightful seat at the head. The twins, being the canidates for heir took the next seats to his right. Iemitsu, then Reborn was on his left. The Ninth announced the start of the meal and everyone began to dig in.

The twins looked at each other. The old man was stalling time. They didn't know why, but the food was definitely great.

"So, Tsunaru, why did you join the Monochrome troupe?" Timoteo asked all of a sudden.

"Eh?" She let out a nervous laughter. "Well...it's a long story."

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world." he replied, even though it wasn't true.

"Well, then... Let's see. Just to keep it short, I joined because school life was just not for me, and the house just became unbearable. My mom, being my mom, she just accepted my decision to leave."

"How old were you?" Timoteo asked kindly.

"Ten. I matured far above my age group, with the fact that my father," she gave the man a harsh look, "was never around. After that, I joined eight other circuses before falling in place with Monochrome Carnival. Although I am still pretty clumsy." She rubbed her neck, embarrassed at that last remark.

"Dame-Tsuna seems to be the less competent of the twins." Reborn snarkily added.

"Sh-shut up!" Tsunaru blushed cutely. Ieyasu chuckled at her while covering his mouth with his hand. "Not you too, Nii-chan~" she whined.

"Sorry, sorry, you were just so cute!"

"Shut up..." Tsunaru retorted softly with a red face. Reborn pulled down his fedora to hide the smirk on his face, and Ieyasu and Timoteo openly chuckled. Iemitsu, however, had kept his serious face for the duration of the breakfast.

Once they had eaten their fill for the morning, they made their way to a more comfortable conference room of sorts. To be honest, it was more of a lounge. They sat on the black leather sofas that were comfortable of ungodly proportions.

"Then, down to business. Would you like some water or something to drink?" Timoteo asked.

"Water, please. For the both of us." Ieyasu replied. Not a moment later, a maid walked in with the standard black and white uniform and a silver tray with six bottles of water and a two cups filled with ice.

Timoteo started as they situated themselves with the water. "As you know, there are five candidates altogether. My own three sons, and the two of you."

The twins' ears perked at the candidates, or rather, the specific lack of one.

"Are those all the candidates?" Ieyasu asked.

"Is Xanxus not a candidate?" Tsunaru completed the thought.

Timoteo's smile faltered and he looked... almost anguished.

"So you have heard of that, have you. Then you know about the Cradle Incident?"

"Monochrome Carnival centers around Italy. It is quite normal for us to hear of Mafia news, and rumors." Tsunaru informed. "Wasn't the Cradle Incident when a rival group succeeded in infiltrating this place six years ago?"

"Yes, but they didn't kill the boss, obviously." Ieyasu said.

"Regardless, the rumors, the truth is that the Varia was the rival Mafia,.and my son, Xanxus was the boss."

"I see." Ieyasu said. The two used their practiced calm when it came to discussing business. "What was the reason behind the attack?"

"That is more of a personal matter, but for the sake of the inheritance, I will tell you. Xanxus was brought to me by his mother. She claimed that he was my son, but I have never met her before. I saw his talent for the Dying Will Flames, so I took him in. I loved him like my own child, but I never had time for a child as I was busy with my duties as a boss. His rage and pride soon became the only thing that drove him. Using that rage and his born talents, he got everything he wanted. People respected him, but just as many people, if not more, feared him. He prided himself in becoming the next boss, but he was not my biological son."

"He found out." It wasn't a question. The twins easily pieced the rest of the story together.

The Ninth nodded, seeing their understanding.

"You want us to become boss?" Ieyasu asked.

"No. I want one of you to be the boss." Timoteo said. The twins looked at each other. Neither if them wanted to become boss, that much was obvious. "What about your other sons?"

"Dead. Assassinated by Xanxus in fear if competition." Reborn cut in.

"Then, I will do it." Ieyasu announced.

"Nii-chan!" Tsunaru protested. This was the first time they had flat-out disagreed on something. "No. You're not becoming the Vongola Boss!"

"Tsunaru..." He peered at her face. She tried hard to not let her tears fall, and her lips were pressed into a thin line. "There isn't anyone else—"

"There's me!" she shouted. "I will do it!"

"I can't let that happen." He held her shoulders gently.

"You might die!" She grabbed her brother's shirt.

"So will you!" he yelled. Tsunaru's eyes widened at his words. "That's why I volunteer."

He wiped away her tears. "No..." Tsunaru faltered.

"I'll be fine, Tsu-chan. I'm strong too, you know? Now, stop crying." He held her.

"Just promised to stay alive, or I'll never forgive you."

"Yes, ma'am." he replied wittily.

* * *

The twins were ready to leave the mansion. They had already gone through the conditions of being a candidate. One of them was to have Reborn stay with them to train Ieyasu. Another was the requirement of a total of six guardians, and etcetera.

For the guardians, they were prepared to go to back Japan, in Tsunaru's hometown, Namimori. Apparently, the old man had already made arrangements for the entire Monochrome Carnival to go as well. On business, of course.

When the twins got back to their tents back at the carnival, people gave weird looks to the trio (Reborn, and the twins).

"What do you think they are staring at is for?" Tsunaru voiced.

"News travels fast in the Mafia world. They probably already heard of Ieyasu's candidacy." Reborn replied. Ieyasu rose his chin without fear. He _was_ going to be a Mafia leader, after all. Tsunaru, however, just dipped her head even lower. She didn't want her twin brother to die. It wasn't their problem whether they were candidates or not. It just wasn't fair. Why did Ieyasu have to be the next Vongola boss?

The thoughts swam deep in her head that she didn't even realize that she ran into someone!

"Hie! I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"Maa, Maa! It's honestly no problem!" the boy replied quite cheerfully.

"Ah! Yamamoto-san!" Tsunaru looked at the boy in front of him. He had black hair with a more sepia tint to it. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, as per usual.

"Haha! You can drop the '-san', Tsuna-chan!"

"Hai, Yamamoto-kun."

"Anyways, have you heard?" He put his hands on his hips, keeping his smile.

"What?"

"We're going to Japan!" he said deceptively happy.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm glad for that." She laughed. "My mom lives there!"

"You finally get to visit her, huh?" Yamamoto said as his smile became more strained. "I also have a father there!"

Tsunaru stared as he left out a nervous laughter.

"Yamamoto-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to push yourself to smile in front of me, you know?" she told him softly, setting a hand on his arm.

Yamamoto adopted a look of utter surprise at her words. It hit deep within him. He suddenly remembered the pain he once had when he was injured.

"Thank you." he said before giving another small smile. This time, it was genuine.

"Let's go." Ieyasu said, guiding her with a hand on her back. Reborn just sighed nonchalantly as they walked back.

* * *

**A/N: It was a pretty long chapter for this series. There wasn't much to cover in the first place. Just as an FYI, this fanfiction was based on a book called Night Circus, if you've ever heard of it. And again, sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! See you next month or so!**


	5. Going Back

**A/N: To everyone that reads this series: thank you so much for supporting the story and sorry for the hiatus. The fucking site wouldn't work for my phone.**

**To Guest: I know that I'm deviating from the summary and what I promised, but I'll get to that. It's only the fifth chapter. This is semi-AU, so yeah. And about the "abandoned at childhood", well, I went back to check, but if you could be more specific about which chapter I've mentioned it in, I'll change it. And for the summary, well I promised fun, and we'll have fun, for sure.**

**ONWARDS TOWARD VICTORY!**

* * *

The crew got out of the private plane the Vongola lent to them to travel to Namimori. Many people enjoyed the travel, but there were also some that didn't like the pace. Most of the people checked into the hotel that the Vongola were also paying for. However, the twins and Reborn were on their way to Nana's house.

Once they got there, Tsunaru halted in front of the door. She hasn't seen her mother in four years since she ran!

"Are you gonna ring the doorbell or not, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn scowled at her.

"H-hai!" She rung the doorbell.

"Who is it?" came a feminine voice from behind the door.

She went to open the the door and gasped in surprise. Her hands covered her her mouth.

"O-Okaa-san... I'm home..." the petite girl said quietly.

"Oh, goodness! Tsu-chan!" Nana gasped out. "You're safe! Welcome home!"

The concerned mother held the now-crying girl in her arms. The boys behind her smiled at the scene.

"Ara? Who are these two handsome boys behind you?" Nana separated from her daughter, who quickly dried her tears. Tsunaru held her hand up, introducing them.

"This is Reborn and—"

"Ieyasu?!" Nana looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

The boy's eyes widened, then his brows furrowed. "Kaa-san?"

"What? I thought Iemitsu had already taken you!" Nana Sawada looked genuinely surprised, but so did Ieyasu. He didn't expect to have the same mother as Tsunaru. He thought some other shit happened, like his father was being unfaithful. Nevermind the chances of that happening. "Anyways, welcome home, Ieyasu!"

"Thank you, Kaa-san." They embraced each other for the first time in his fourteen years (as far as Ieyasu remembers).

"Come in and make yourselves at home, everyone!" Nana addressed everyone. Reborn, of couse, had No qualms in doing so as he made his way to the living room, whereas the twins were a little more reserved.

"It's almost lunchtime, so we still have a little time left. Knowing my mom, she would prepare a feast." Tsunaru said with a smile. She lead her twin into her bedroom. "This is where I spent my days here." The room was small and cozy. It wasn't too feminine either. In fact, it was quite cute. The room was painted a soft blue and orange. Large bolder-colored beanbags littered the cream-carpeted floor. The room was decorated with a maple wood desk, dresser, bookshelf, and bed frame.

The desk had a few books stood up on it, and the bookshelf was lined with different arrays of manga and fictional books. Tsunaru blushed at the sight of the manga. It seems that her Astroboy and sticky, fluffy, romance mangas still sat there.

"Wow. What a cute little room you have here, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said from behind the twins.

"Shu-shut up! No one asked your opinion!" Tsunaru burned even redder from someone other than her brother and mother in her room. Reborn seemed to have a field day with her reaction, so he took it a step further. He walked to the bed and carelessly threw himself on it.

Tsunaru went into a flustered state, walking over to the bed, she began to speak, but was cut off when she tripped on...well, nothing, really.

When she had landed, she landed on Reborn!

"What do you think you're doing, Dame-Tsuna?" she heard his strained, yet still smooth voice say. She lifted her head and she was in a very compromising position. Her arms were on either side of his head as her body was miraculously positioned so that she was straddling the man.

"HIIEE!"Tsunaru quickly jumped off and bowed. "I-I'll go see if my m-mom needs any help." She murmured rapidly. Ieyasu had just stood there dumbly with his mouth open.

"What?" Reborn looked at Ieyasu daringly.

"Do you like my sister?" Ieyasu glared at Reborn, who still lounged on the bed as if it were his own.

"I don't do love, Baka-Yabu." He sighed and closed his eyes with his fedora slipping over his eyes.

"B-Baka-Yabu?"

"That's right. You're a quack. A faux magician."

"What?! Please. Elaborate." Ieyasu began to get a little defensive.

"You don't use magic, you use Dying Will Flames. Now, shut up so I can nap." Reborn said casually.

"Aho-Reborn..." he cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" the hitman glared at the blond.

"AHO-REBORN! Or are you too stupid to understand?!" His hands were on his hips in a pout-like fashion.

"Brat. Because your annoying voice bothers me so much, I can't even take a nap." Reborn got off the bed and walked out of the room. He never had the intention of taking a nap in the first place. He just wanted to see how far he could annoy the young blonde.

In his eyes, they were a piece of work; vicious like lions, yet just as stoic when it comes down to it. They would really be great bosses in the future, but only one could truly take the place as Decimo/Decima.

"Is lunch done yet?" Reborn asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

"J-just a few minutes!" Tsunaru called.

* * *

"So I heard that you wanted to tutor my children?" Nana asked innocently.

"Then you heard correctly, Nana-san." Reborn said, sipping his espresso. It was surprisingly good.

"Oh, that's great! When Tsu-chan was still living here, she was really bad at her school subjects. It was the reason why she joined the circus."

"Well, my job is to change that. I'm here to make them leaders capable of leading the world."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty standard length for a chapter. I had a fucking bad writer's block, so I couldn't write for a long time. I figure out the story plot, I think except for the minor problem of MY INABILITY TO WRITE A COMEDY.**

**I hate myself. I just pretty depressed on how late this took.**

**See you after another month or so.**


	6. Filler 01

It was the first few days at this new school. Tsuna was nervous. Just because she hadn't been in Namimori for quite some time, doesn't mean she a stranger. She was always picked on when she was younger. "Dame-Tsuna" was her nickname since she was always the one with the lowest grades in her class. Not to mention her perpetual clumsiness that just happens to kick in at the worst of moments. It happened so frequently, in fact, that her mother had to order a boys' uniform. Everyone knew she wore strawberry-patterned panties, and she's only been at school for a few fucking days.

She never had many friends, if any at all, but she would always stare at the most popular girl in her class: Sasagawa Kyoko.

She was everything Tsunaru wasn't. Kyoko was kind, smart, easy to get along with, and she always had a very amicable charisma surrounding her. It seemed to draw attention to her delicate feminine qualities. Tsuna was anti-social, weak, and always had the lowest scores in her class. The only charisma surrounding _her _was the troublesome ability to attract bullies.

Giotto, on the other hand, was much more successful than she would ever be. He already had his the most successful students in school, namely the few people from the troupe that chose to attend Namimori Middle School.

One of them was Yamamoto, to the twin's surprise. The way he acted towards them the other day, kind of left an awkward impression. Once they began to talk more and get to know each other, Yamamoto's easy-going attitude made the twins and him fast friends.

Another of which who worked with the troupe was the boy named Gokudera Hayato. He was the pyrotechnics expert that handled the the twin's stunt rings. All they had known about him was his infamous short fuse and the undeniable skill with explosives, more specifically, dynamite. However, they had not yet been personally acquainted.

Though, more successful than his younger counterpart, Giotto always found the time to hang out with his sister. All the girls were jealous of the attention he was giver her, rather than all the other "more eligible" bachelorettes. Gokudera had threatened to bomb the bitches, but was always stopped short by either of the twins. If Yamamoto had been the one to restrain him, Gokudera would have just threaten to blow up the baseball freak instead.

Tsunaru continued to get more and more hate from her peers, until they just got bored of teasing her. It wasn't as if they had completely stopped though. The kendo club, especially, looked down on her, and even her brother, though they had done nothing wrong. Of course, Tsunaru was challenged to a duel for popularity (who the fuck challenges a girl anyways?!) and the release of Sasagawa Kyoko, who somehow became a hostage throughout the incident.

Naturally, Tsuna beat his ass to the next week, leaving him bald and K.O.'ed (it was Reborn's fault for unnecessarily shooting her with the HDWM bullet in the first place). Her clothes embarrassingly tore off in the middle of the fight, but no one cared because HOLY HELL, SHE BEAT THE KENDO CAPTAIN. Now everyone in the entire school now knows three things about the (in)famous Sawada Tsunaru: she beat the kendo captain, she wears panties with a strawberry pattern, and she wears a camisole over her bra.

Even when Tsuna nearly died of embarrassment, she made a new friend... or two.

* * *

Ieyasu ran up to the girl in the empty classroom, who was still depressed by the event that had happened yesterday.

"Onii-chan," she whimpered, looking to her brother with those watery puppy-dog eyes. Ieyasu blushed at how cute his little sister was when she did that (no incest).

"T-Tsu-chan?" He reeled back a bit at the sight. Normally, Tsunaru was strong and didn't often cry. "what's wrong," he inquired.

"The whole school knows what my..." Tsuna hesitated in continuing.

"Your...?"

"PA-PA-PA-PANTIES LOOK LIKE," she squeaked out

"EEH?!" Ieyasu did another double-take.

"Y-you didn't know? When the fight happened, Reborn shot me with a Dying Will bullet."

"What?!"

Ieyasu's frustration began to take over and all he could think about was making Reborn go bald.

"That bastard," Ieyasu growled.

"Wha~ Ieyasu! It's okay! It wasn't his fault. I was the one who didn't want to use my Dying Will on Mochida-sempai."

"And for good reason, Tsu-chan," his voice softened. "You shouldn't ever have to use your Dying Will on citizens." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Okay, Onii-chan."

Ieyasu took her hand and led them out of the empty classroom. The Ieyasu Fan Club were seething in rage.

'_How dare she take away our precious Ieyasu?!'_

And that's how it is.

* * *

The next few days became harder and harder for our poor heroine. Tsunaru was bullied by Ieyasu's fan club. Why would they bully her anyways? Wouldn't it be smarter to get closer to her to be closer to her brother rather than bully his favorite person in the world? Fucking fan girls. Regardless of the bullying, Tsunaru endured it without retaliation (which pissed the fan girls off even more), and never held it against her brother. Not once had she blamed Ieyasu for the actions of the fan club.

It was night time in the Sawada household, and Reborn was tutoring Tsunaru on her math. Vongola Style, of course.

"Why don't you protect yourself from the bullies?" Reborn asked Tsunaru, out-of-the-blue.

"What?"

"You have ten seconds to answer before this bomb goes off. 9... 8..."

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

"6..."

"OKAY, OKAY! IT'S BECAUSE I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD NEVER HURT ANY CIVILIANS, OKAY?"

"Not good enough," Reborn smirked.

"EEHHHHH?!" Tsunaru braced herself for the impending explosion... but it didn't come?

Reborn sighed and took off his fedora. He ran his hand through his hair, effectively slicking his hair back, then put his hat back on.

"Who did you promise?"

"What?"

Reborn sighed and and started counting down from ten.

"HIIEEE!"

"8... 7..."

"My-myself. You'll probably think that's stupid though..."

She looked downwards and scratched her head in anxiety.

"Not at all. In fact, that's a good quality to have in a Mafia Donna." Reborn smirked.

"Hooooeeeeeee?! I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"Are you complaining, Tsuna?" Reborn pointed the Leon-gun at her head. "Next question before I shoot."

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEE! YES SIR!"

* * *

It was a little past one in the morning, Reborn was lying on the front porch while looking up to the moon. He remembered the document he had read years ago. It was from the Ninth. The report was about a small village in Italy being burned down. The source was unknown, but it was assumed that there was a gas leak. However, Reborn knew better, and so did the Ninth.

It was no, gas leak. It was caused by strong Dying-Will Flames.

'It may be the twin's doing,' Reborn thought. He was almost sure that it had been the twins; however, they would not have done it. He had to find out the whole story, so he concocted a plan quickly in his mind, going through the different scenarios.

He smirked when he had finally made a the perfect plan.

* * *

Gokudera received a call on his disposable cell from god-knows-who.

'How did this person get this number anyways?'

Regardless, he answered it.

"Pronto." Gokudera's greeting was short and to the point.

"Ciaossu, Hurricane Bomb Hayato."

"Who the fuck are you," Gokudera replied casually.

"The greatest hitman in the world, Reborn-sama."

"Japanese, huh. What do you want, Reborn-san?"

"Nothing much... I just need you to...

* * *

**OMG I JUST REALIZED HOW LONG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SERIES. I AM SOOOO SORRY. **

**Summer has been a bitch to me. I hope I'm the only one. How have your summer been? Good? Bad? **

**Feel free to leave a review or any suggestions for the story ^_^ **

**Until hopefully not-too-long later!**


	7. Bomber Boy

It wasn't long before Gokudera was admitted into Nami-chuu under Reborn's orders. He had no idea why he was here, but he was threatened, and Reborn was pretty threatening. He was supposed to be working on the next show, but apparently, that was no longer a priority.

He looked around, annoyed with the people staring at him as he entered the school building, but kudos to Gokudera for seeming as if it didn't affect him. He went to the teachers' office and got his transfer finalized and his class room. He was walked to his classroom and told to stay in the hall until told otherwise, which was what happened. He was promptly introduced to the class and told to take his seat. He looked around the class and disobeyed the teacher when he stopped at the possible Decima's desk and kicked it when to the point where it toppled over, nearly causing herself to fall as well. The action startled the young girl, but had not intimidated her. He 'tch'ed at this and walked to his seat in the back of the row. The whispers began, the boys calling him a delinquent, and the girls discussing the creation of a new fan club.

When the end of school came, Tsuna was on her way to meet up with her brother when Gokudera Hayato confronted her.

"Follow me," the boy demanded. The girl felt slightly annoyed, but decided against ignoring him. It might just cause even more trouble.

Within minutes, they we're standing behind the school, staring each other down. Well, more of just Gokudera staring her down and Tsuna looking innocent. Gokudera just thought that she looked like a completely normal girl, and saw no reason as to why Reborn asked him to pretend to challenge _her_ for the Decimo spot, but whatever. He wasn't currently in a famiglia at the time, so what the hell. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose.

He began with launching a stick of dynamite at her, which landed directly underneath her, which caused her to get all panicky. She knew of his preference fit dynamite, but did he really have to _throw_ it at her?! She jumped away in the nick of time, landing safely away from the very real explosion that just happened. The floor shook a bit and smoke rouse from the, also, very real crater in the ground.

"HIIIEEEEE! What?! Why are you doing this, Gokudera-san?!"

"What does it matter to you?! It's all your fault!"

The excuse technically wasn't wrong. It kind of _was_ her fault her was wasting energy on trying to kill someone that means nothing to him. He could be quite a convincing actor when he wanted.

The "fight" continued with Gokudera throwing more and more bombs as Tsunaru extinguishes each and every one. In his frustration, Gokudera held multiple bombs in his arm and attempted to throw them at her. Of course, his plan utterly failed. He dropped some off the dynamite and it landed as his feet. Tsunaru quickly extinguished the bombs thrown at her before tackling Gokudera to the ground.

The explosion shook the nearby vicinity And the smoke was visible throughout. Tsunaru lied on Gokudera with her back slightly raw from being scorched from the explosion.

"Are you alright?!" Tsunaru asked him.

"Y-yeah," the boy replied, speechless. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

Tsunaru smacked him across the face.

"What you you mean 'let you die'?! Do you really think I would let someone, _anyone_, die on my watch?! Not. A. Chance!"

Tsuna's rant really struck a chord with Gokudera, and he had a newfound respect for the girl. She was kind and caring, but also headstrong and stubborn. She was the kind of person that wouldn't leave anyone behind or forgotten. She was the kind of person to take care of her family and friends. She was someone that he would like to follow.

Now aware of the girl's presence on him, he looked at her and saw her eyes closed. Hits initial reaction was of worry.

"Sawada Tsunaru," Gokudera called. "Sawada Tsunaru, get a hold of yourself!"

"She'll be fine," the new voice ensured. "She's just resting a bit."

Reborn took Tsunaru off of a stunned Gokudera's body and carried her bridal style, careful to avoid her wounds. He headed to the school infirmary, ignoring questioning looks as he did so. When he got there, he laid her face-down on the bed and proceeded to cut open the cloth that was hindering him from getting to the wound. Luckily, the nurse was out at the moment.

Gokudera arrived a minute later blushing at the scene.

"Reborn-san! Wha-what are you doing to Sawada-sama?!"

The outburst was ignored by the hitman as he order the boy to fetch a new _female_ school uniform for her. Gokudera nodded and quickly ran off. Reborn sighed and moved to the shelves and grabbed a salve before returning to the bedside. He opened the container and applied some gingerly on her back. Tsunaru unconsciously sighed, catching Reborn off-guard. He briefly wondered how such a fierce candidate of the Tenth could be so relaxed around him. She was so… _vulnerable._

On the other hand, Ieyasu was perfect in every way. Fit for the position, or more like born into it. He was fair, kind, charismatic, and constantly guarded and ready for any surprises. He had extraordinary combat ability, as well as control over his flames. His flame, especially, were extremely pure with his dying will to protect his dear sister. Tsunaru was much different. She was vulnerable, ordinary, careless, clumsy, and absolutely no good without her brother beside her. Despite her flaws, she was also strong, willful, protective, fierce, benevolent, and merciful. She has a lot of potential, but so does Ieyasu.

In the end, he will put his faith in the young boy and train him to be the greatest boss the world has ever seen.

* * *

Tsunaru woke up with her shirt cut off. She questioned this for a moment, but only before she caught a glimpse of Reborn sitting in the visitor's chair next to her bed cleaning his pistol. She squeaked as she rushed to cover herself up with the blanket. "I see you're awake, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, and practically purred. In response, Tsuna blushed then scowled deeply at the man. She thought carefully about her next words...

"Where are my clothes?"

"Here," Reborn replied as he handed her a hanger of her new uniform.

Tsuna stared at the set before her eyes widened.

"I CAN'T WEAR THIS!" She screamed at the tutor, but his only reaction was that of his growing smirk.

His only reply was "a candidate for the next Vongola boss must dress accordingly." That damned tutor.

She had no choice but to wear it, otherwise, she would have to go out without a shirt on. Reborn turned around to face the other way as Tsuna reluctantly put on her new uniform. When Reborn turned back to face her, he was quite stunned (although he didn't look it). She looked amazing. The skirt was shortened and the more feminine uniform style helped to bring out more of her curves. The stockings were naturally at knee-length, so it showed more of the smoothness of her legs. Reborn had saw her outfit when she worked at the Monochrome Carnival, but seeing her as a student made her seem more real, as opposed to the character that she was playing as a part of the troupe.

Seeing Reborn staring at her, she decided to break the silence.

"I knew it. I look weird, don't I." It wasn't even a question. She felt so confident that it was the fact that she looked _bad._

"No. It's quite the contrary. It is quite fitting," he told her honestly.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement. A compliment!

…"Fitting for a Vongola boss."

Tsunaru's eyebrow twitched.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT I DON'T WANNA BE A VONGOLA BOSS!"

* * *

The next day she went to school with her brother at the same time as always, but this time, Gokudera met them halfway there. Reborn smirked at his arrival.

"Hoe? What are you doing here, Gokudera-san?"

"I'm here to say thank you, Sawada-sama!" Gokudera bowed deeply to her.

"What?! Why?!"

"You saved me even though I was trying to kill you! Thank you very much!"

"N-no! It was nothing!" Tsunaru raised her hands and took a step back. Ieyasu just looked amused.

"You saved him? That's great, Tsu-chan!" Ieyasu smiled brightly, reassuring her.

"Yes. It is great, but who wouldn't save a life if it was in danger?" Tsuna's naive thinking made her brother smile sadly and shadows were cast on Gokudera's and Reborn's face. Tsunaru became slightly confused at their expressions, but Gokudera took hold of the conversation.

"That mentality is exactly why I choose to follow you, Sawada-sama!" Gokudera piped in.

"Follow…?" Tsuna became even more confused than before. When had he decided _that_?

"Congratulations, Tsunaru: you have just acquired the first subordinate of your famiglia." Reborn cut in, smoothly.

"Subordinate?! What? Why?"

"It's Mafia law, of course."

"I understand that, but why would I need something like that?!"

"You're going to need people to fight void you. In that respect, subordinates are necessary."

"I don't mind being your subordinate, Sawada-sama!" Gokudera imputed.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! If people are going to fight for my life, then I will, in return, fight for theirs! 'Subordinate' implies that we are fighting on different grounds, that they are somehow inferior. However, I will not fight with a 'subordinate'; I will fight with a friend!"

Reborn smirked at the outburst.

"Well said, Dame-Tsuna. But at this rate, you kids might be late for class."

…

"WHAAAAAAA!" The twins screamed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally finished this chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! **

**Well, at least it still is over where I'm at. **

**To answer Guest's question a while back about the abandonment issue, I finally found where it is at and it wasn't that they we're abandoned at birth, it was more like Iemitsu abandoned the twins for his work rather than raising them, and that is why they both left their homes.**


End file.
